Have Mercy
by AwesomeBlonde89
Summary: My life has always been screwed up. Just when you think the most terrible thing has happened, something comes around and bites it square in the butt. Story is based on my characters' point of view...
1. Chapter 1

When I was ten years old I lost my mom, dad, and older brother, Max, in a head on collision on the freeway.

At the time of their deaths' I was sitting in my elementary classroom working on my math homework. I was completely oblivious to the fact that they had died until the police came to my school, picked me up (literally), and drove me to an orphanage.

I asked the police why none of my family members would come and get me and they simply said "Sorry sweet-pea we couldn't get in contact with anyone."

After a couple of years of living in the orphanage I finally concluded that my family flat out didn't want me. If they did I would have been out of there years ago, but I was still there.

Now don't get me wrong I know there are people that are going through worse times and I honestly don't expect any sympathy. I'm just giving out somewhat important information, so you know my story.

Anyways, my name is Mercy "Blade" Wilkerson. I am now 20 years old and am a Corporal for the U.S. Army Rangers.

I decided to join the Rangers when I was a freshman in high school. My foster mom had to pick up my schedule and thought it would be a wonderful idea to drag me along with her so I could tour the rather large school.

While I waited in the guidance office for my schedule I came across a wall that was stacked shelf-upon-shelf loaded with military books and brochures. Of course curiosity got the best of me, so I walked over to the wall and began looking at anything that caught my eye. I was there for quite some time.

While skimming through a book about the Marines I decide to stop reading and actually look at the emotions that were written on some soldiers faces. For some there was pure terror and horror, for others there was determination and anticipation.

Right then and there I knew that those men and women were willing to sacrifice their life, a beating heart, a soul. Just to make sure that their families and the innocent people of their country would be safe.

Respect.

I felt nothing but utter respect for all those men and women.

From that day in the guidance office, to the 12 week training (which I swear I thought was going to kill me...) I never once stopped telling myself: _I'm going to be a fighter for my country and I'm gonna be a darn good one. If I am to die during battle then God have mercy on the enemy's souls, 'cause I'm not going down without a fight. And that will be one darn good fight._

**So I was sitting in my room thinking to myself. _"I've written a couple one chapter stories. I think it is time to take it up a level. I am going to attempt to write a story that has multiple chapters!" _Words automatically attacked my brain and I quickly wrote them down and this is what came up.**

**What's the problem?**

**To be honest, I don't really know where this story is going. o.o'**

**I have a few ideas, but I'd like to hear about what you guys are interested in reading.**

_**Random voice: She's asking you for help!**_

_**Me: Yes, I am indeed asking for help. So if any of you lovely readers out there have any ideas that could help me build this story, I shall be very grateful! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Blade." I heard someone whisper. "Blade, you need to get up."

"Go away," I mutter sleepily.

The person sighed. "Come on Blade, don't be difficult. I _can_ force you to get up."

I groaned and pulled the blanket over my head. "Can't force me to do nothin."

The person sighed once again. "Fine, be that way."

The sound of boots clunking against the ground echoed off the walls of the sleeping barracks. My blanket was soon yanked from my grasp and I was lifted off my cot.

My eyes shot open and I glared at the guy that had just thrown me over his shoulder.

"Dunn! Put me down," I whisper harshly trying not to awake any of the other soldiers.

He shook his head.

"Then could you please tell me where you're taking me?" I asked with more volume as we exited the barracks.

"You are needed in the briefing tent. General Shepherd has a message for you."

My right eye twitched. "I really don't like Shepherd, I get bad vibes from him."

Dunn nodded his head. "You and me both. But sadly he's the guy we can't say 'no' to."

"I know," I say with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

Silence took over and moments later we were in the tent.

Dunn put me back down on my feet and when I turned around I received questionable looks from both Foley and Ramirez.

Sergeant Foley was getting ready to ask something when the military phone began ringing. He answered it, then turned the phone towards me. "It's Shepherd."

I nodded and took the bulky phone. "General Shepherd, this is Corporal Wilkerson."

"Ah Corporal Wilkerson, how are you young lady?"

_Why do you care? _ "I'm doing well sir, thank you for asking. I heard earlier this morning that you have a message for me?"

"Getting right to the point today are we?"

_Not really. I'm not fond of you, so yeah._

"Sorry sir, I'm just anxious to hear what message I am to receive." _I'm tired. Can I go back to sleep?_

"It's okay Corporal. I am reassigning you. No longer will you be with the U.S. Rangers, now you are part of the British Task Force. A pave low is scheduled to pick you up in two hours. Have your belongings ready and say your goodbyes. Once the pilot is ready to leave, he is going to leave."

I nearly dropped the phone. _But I like working with the Rangers! Why am I being reassigned?_

"General Shepherd, permission to ask a question." I ask.

"Permission granted."

"Why am I being reassigned?"

As I waited for his reply I looked over at Dunn, Foley, and Ramirez. "So why did you have to carry Blade in here?" Ramirez asked.

"Because little miss you-can't-make-me-do-nothin was being difficult," said Dunn.

I glared at him then refocused when Shepherd spoke again.

"To be blunt your holding everyone back. All the Rangers have it set in their minds that since you are the only female Ranger they have to be protective of you. Which, of course, causes them to pay more attention to you instead of making sure that they are safe as well."

_He's blaming me for all the Rangers deaths'? Shepherd, your such a jerk!_

"Well how many female soldiers does the British Task Force have?" I ask, anger beginning to flow freely through my veins.

"The British Task Force doesn't have a single female. You are going to be the first in history."

_Shepherd I'm going to kick you._

"General Shepherd I'm not trying to be rude, but if I'm such a 'distraction' to the rangers then how am I going to be any different to our British allies?"

"Corporal I don't have time for anymore questions. Your being reassigned to the British Task Force, and that's the end of this conversation!" he shouted and then hung up.

I sighed and pressed the off button.

"So what did Shepherd have to say?" Dunn asked.

"Well," I began, "I am being reassigned to the British Task Force."

**I think I'll end it here for today! I hope it wasn't too bad, so if it was I am extremely sorry. I must apologize for not adding more info. I'm still a little confused as to where this story is going, but I will get there eventually! I do think it is kind of rushed, but I just want to get Blade to the 141. I'm sure the story will get loads better once she's finally there.**

**Thank you Dunedain789 for you suggestion! I actually spent hours thinking about it! (and still am!) :)**

**Thank you CrazedTB for your review! ^^**

**Please review! It motivates me to write and update! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3! I hope it turns out alright :)**

**All reviews that I have gotten are highly appreciated. Thank you reviewers! ^^**

By the time I had finished packing my bags the entire base was awake and aware of my soon to come departure. I was questioned by almost every soldier that saw me and I answered them with what little information I had.

Right now I was making my bed for the very last time here at the U.S. Rangers base.

"I really wish you didn't have to leave," said Dunn as he sat down on the cot directly across from mine.

I nodded my head. "I wish I didn't have to leave either. I guess it's worse for you though."

"Why do you say that?" he asked while tilting his head.

"You're loosing one of your prank victims," I grin at him. "Who is going to take my place when I'm gone?"

It took a few moments for realization to hit him, but once it did he sprung up from the cot and stomped his foot. "This isn't fair! You were the only tolerant victim too!"

I laugh. "I only tolerated half the things you did because it reminded me of my brother."

"Your brother must have been an awesome brother," said Dunn with a slight grin.

I stop laughing and sighed, looking down at my shoes.

"Oh, um, sorry. I know talking about your brother is a touchy subject. My bad," Dunn said quickly.

I wave my hand dismissively. "Don't be sorry. You are right, he was an awesome brother. But ya know something?" I ask while looking back at Dunn. "I think he sent you here to be his replacement since he's gone."

For once, Dunn was completely silent. We stared at each other for the next couple of minutes until Ramirez walked in.

"Hey Blade, pave low is about to land," he said.

I remove my gaze from Dunn. "Alright, thanks Ramirez."

He nodded, then disappeared.

"I'll get your bags," Dunn said silently.

I nod and we walk out of the barracks.

"So, I guess this is goodbye," I say once we're halfway to the pave low.

Dunn dropped my bags and pulled me into a tight embrace. "Nah, it's not goodbye. I'll be calling you a lot, probably too much. Eh, you'll have to have the phone disconnected."

I laugh. "You sound so sure about that."

"It's a guarantee."

I tighten my arms around his neck. "You take care of yourself alright? Don't get into too much trouble."

"No guarantees on the staying out of trouble, but I will take care of myself. You need to worry about yourself too. If those British crumpets turn out to be real jerks you call me and I'll take care of 'em."

I smile. "Done deal."

"Corporal Wilkerson it's time to go!" I hear Sgt. Foley yell.

I sigh and let go of Dunn. "See you later."

I pick up my bags and walk over to Foley. One of the pilots took the bags from me and loaded them onto the pave low. I turn towards Foley and salute one last time. He returns the salute and then I walk inside the pave low.

_I feel like I'm forgetting something. What could it possibly be?_

As I take a seat I suddenly remember. I quickly find a piece of paper and a pen.

_Dunn, your emergency asthma inhaler is located in the second plastic box under your bed. Don't forget!_

I then take the paper and crumble it into a ball. I quickly walk over to the closing pave low door. "Dunn!" I shout.

Luckily he heard me and turned around in time to see me forcefully chuck the paper through the remaining opening in the door.He picked up the paper, which landed a couple feet in front of him, read it and gave me a thumbs up.

I went back over to my seat and let out a sigh of relief. What needed to be done was done.

**Captain MacTavish pov**

I was sitting in my office looking over some paperwork and files when the military phone rang.

"This is Captain MacTavish for the 141," I answered.

"Captain MacTavish, this is General Shepherd from the U.S. Rangers. This may seem a little short in notice but I'm sending a soldier over to join your Task Force. A copy of her file is being faxed to you at this very moment. Everything you need to know is printed on the paper."Shepherd finished talking and hung up.

_New soldier?_

I reached for the papers that suddenly appeared from the fax machine. I quickly scanned over them and one word stuck out.

_Female._


	4. Chapter 4

**MacTavish pov**

_Female? Well, this is interesting. _

I continue skimming the paper searching for a sign that there was a mistake, but from what I could tell, there wasn't one.

I placed the papers down on my desk and stared at the wall.

_Is she a good fighter? Is she clumsy like Roach? Will she get along with the other men? Will she be looked down upon for being the only female in the Task Force? Oh goodness, what if she's a drama queen? I can't handle drama!_

My questions came to a sudden pause when Ghost kicked down the office door.

"Ello mate!" he said cheerfully as he took a seat across from my desk.

"You couldn't just open the door like a normal person?" I ask.

Ghost shook his head. "You know I like to make an entrance."

_Will she kick doors down like Ghost?_

I sigh and look back down at the desk.

"What's that?" he asked motioning towards the papers.

"A file for a new soldier that we will be welcoming to the 141."

Ghost tilted his head to the right. "A newbie? I didn't know we were expecting an addition to the team."

"Aye, I just got the call a few minutes ago. _She_ was under the command of General Shepherd for the U.S. Rangers and he decided that _she_ is going to join the Task Force. He didn't give me any room for compromise, so we don't have a choice but to welcome _her_ to the 141."

"That's odd that we'd be getting a new addition in such short notice," said Ghost. "I hope he doesn't turn out to be a real wanker. I swear I've 'bout had it with Roach, that kid has some major problems."

"Well, you won't have to worry about him being a wanker because he is actually a _she._"

Ghost poked his ears a couple times. "Sorry my balaclava must be muffling my hearing. Did you say that the addition is a _she?_"

"Yes, that is correct."

"As in _**female**_?"

I nod.

"As in a _**lady**_?"

I nod again.

"As in a _**GIRL**_?"

"I'm pretty sure all three of those are in the same category, but yes," I say looking at the shocked Ghost who is now standing.

"A girl?" he muttered in a confused voice.

"Ghost do you need help identifying different genders?" I ask and rise an eyebrow at the confused man.

Ghost glared at me. "No! I'm just shocked."

"I am as well," I say and look at the digital clock sitting on the desk. "She should be arriving in a few hours. Guess it's time for me to tell the others." I stand up and am getting ready to leave when Ghost spoke.

"MacTavish? Do you mind if I take a look at her file while your gone?" Ghost asked eying the paper.

I shrug. "I don't see why not. Don't let anyone else see it though."

"Yes sir," he said and I walk away from my office.

**Ghost pov**

I take a seat at MacTavish's desk.

"Alright. Let's see who you are," I say as I pick up the papers. I lean back in the chair and prop my feet up on the desk.

_Name: Mercy Wilkerson. D.O.B. 9/16/1996 Hometown: Concord, Massachusetts _

_Height: 5 feet 8 inches Weight: 120 lbs. Hair color: Blonde Eye color: Blue _

_Specializes in: knife throwing, sniping, and medical aid. Injuries during battle: bullet _

_wound to left leg and second degree burn to right shoulder. Joined the U.S. Rangers _

_on 9/12/2014. Ranking: Corporal Under command of General Shepherd _

"Huh, interesting."

**Back to Captain MacTavish **

"Listen up ye muppets!" I shout over the roaring chorus of voices in the mess hall. Once the noise dies down I speak once more. "We are expecting a new arrival to the 141. The soldier is a female, so you must treat her with respect."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a couple of guys nudge each others shoulders. I turn towards them. "If any of you make inappropriate contact with the new soldier I will turn you over to Ghost and he will be the one to decide how you will be punished." The guys twitch and turn their attention back to their food.

I smirk and look around the mess hall at every soldier. "That goes for all of you too."

"Yes sir!" they shout.

**Blade pov**

I hate planes. I hate helicopters. I definitely hate this pave low. But I absolutely despise heights. What am I doing right now? Sitting in a pave low thousands of feet in the sky. Oh yeah, I am not a happy beaver.

But no worries. I have just been informed that the pave low will be landing soon, so I take a deep breath and close my eyes.

_I wonder if I'll be able to take a nap once I get to the British Task Force base. But what if the Captain is really mean and rejects my request to take a nap? Maybe I should just pass out once I'm off of this dreadful pave low. Yeah, that's what I'll do. I'll step off the pave low, salute the Captain, then pass out right there. _

_Eh, maybe not._

_**Here is chapter 4! Probably not all that interesting, but I am getting somewhere! :D**_

_**A special thank you to anyone and everyone that has reviewed this story so far!**_

**_You people make me feel so special! :]_**


	5. Chapter 5

The pave low landed approximately eight minutes ago but I've been wasting a few minutes looking over this huge military base.

_Ah Shepherd, you seriously want to be kicked don't you? _I think while mentally glaring at him. _You just had to send me to a foreign military base that is freaking five times the size of the one I just left. Wonderful._

I sigh and pick up my bags. Just as I throw them over my shoulder a heavily accented voice stopped me from walking. "Are you Wilkerson?"

I turned to my right as a rather tall fella with a Mohawk walked over to me.

"Yeah, that's me. Who are you?"

"My name is MacTavish, Captain MacTavish."

_So you're my captain? Holy gosh your Mohawk is awesome! What am I forgetting? Oh yeah..._

I dropped my bags on the ground and quickly saluted the captain. "Forgive me for not properly introducing myself sir. My name is Mercy Wilkerson, former U.S. Ranger, new Task Force member. I specialize in sniping, knife throwing, and am a trained military medic. I am also able to be armed with machine and sub. machine guns. You have my word that I will work and train hard. I will not let you down."

MacTavish had an amused expression planted on his face. He chuckled lightly. "One thing you will learn here is that you are only responsible for saluting me when I'm in a bad mood."

_Really? Well I feel like an idiot._

I drop my arm back down to my side. "Oh, well that's cool," I say quietly. "Back in the U.S., everyone had to salute their instructors and higher ranks. Why is it different here?"

The captain shrugged. "Not sure, but you don't have to worry about that here at the 141." He looked down at his watch. "Well if you would follow me to my office I can write down your arrival time and find someone to give you a tour of the base."

I nod and reach for my bags, but he beat me to it.

"I'll take these for you," MacTavish said while throwing them over his shoulder.

"You really don't have to do that. Here let me carry at least one," I say starting to feel guilty.

The captain waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it Wilkerson."

I sigh. "Alright then, thanks captain."

"Sure, sure."

It took two minutes to walk to his office which was located in a smaller building. From what I could tell, he seemed like an organized person.

The desk didn't have a single stray paper laying around, nor writing tool. There was a cabinet labeled 'files' sitting in the corner behind the desk. The book shelve that was against the wall in front of the desk was full of books, all organized in alphabetical order by authors last name.

MacTavish sat at his desk, took out a piece of paper and began writing notes on it. After a few minutes of nothing but the sound of the pen scribbling on the paper, MacTavish picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Ghost? Round up Roach and send him to my office," the captain stopped talking and listened to Ghost. "No, he didn't do anything wrong. He did what? Never mind, I'll talk to him about that later. Bye."

He put the phone down and looked up at me, grinning. "Roach will be here soon. He'll show you around."

I nod. "Thanks."

"Welcome."

Seconds later a voice echoed throughout the building. "NOT GRANDMA!"

Heavy footsteps ran down the hallway and someone ran into the door, resulting in a loud bang. The door opened and a guy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes frantically walked in, rubbing his forehead.

"I heard about my grandma. This is terrible! I have to go see her!"

MacTavish raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with your grandmother?"

"Ghost said that my granny is in the hospital because she was attacked by a rabid squirrel and lost a toe!" he said in despair. "Didn't you know that?"

MacTavish shook his head. "Aw, Ghost," he mumbled.

_His poor granny!_

"Ghost lied, didn't he? My grandmother isn't in the hospital," said the guy.

MacTavish shook his head once more. "I think he was just kidding. I called him and requested that you come down here."

_Seriously? _"Who would kid about someone's grandmother losing a toe?" I accidentally say aloud. I put my hand over my mouth. "Sorry," I mumble.

Both men turn their attention towards me. "Hey you're here!" said the other guy.

"Ah yes, Mercy Wilkerson this is Gary "Roach" Sanderson. Roach this is-" MacTavish said but I cut him off.

"I would like to be called Blade, if you don't mind."

"Erm okay. Roach this is...Blade." MacTavish finished introducing us to one another. We grinned and shook each others' hand. "Roach would you mind showing Blade around the base?"

"Sure! I'd be happy to."

"Alright Blade, make sure you pay attention and if Roach here becomes a handful you tell me and I'll find a replacement. Roach make sure you protect her from any idiots that might try something," he said, a stern glance shot towards Roach.

Roach nodded.

I reached down to pick up my bags but my hands grasped nothing but air. I look over to Roach. He was standing patiently by the door, my stuff lounging on his shoulders.

"You don't mind if I carry these for you right?" he asked.

_These guys are really nice. Almost too nice. It's kinda creepy. _

I shrug. "I don't see why not."

We walk out of the building and head east. "So where to first?" I ask.

Roach thought about it for a moment. "I think we should stop by your tent first so you can put your stuff away. After that we can just wander around."

"Alright."

We walk in silence until we stop in front of a large tent.

_Is this my tent?_

"Well here we are. Your own personal tent," Roach said while motioning me to go in first.

I walk in and stare. "This is huge." A cot was sitting in the far left corner, a beautifully designed oak desk positioned right across from it. At the foot of the cot there is a oak chest that matched the spiraled and curved carvings from the desk. A book shelve, laundry basket and a little trash can were lined up against the right side of the tent.

"For a military base tent, this is really nice," Roach said as he put the bags on the cot.

I nod. "This is awesome."

I pick up one of the bags and kneel down in front of the chest. "You can sit on the cot, this shouldn't take too long," I tell him as I began unpacking.

Roach took a seat. "Why did you join the Rangers?"

I look up while folding a shirt. "It's kind of a long story."

He shrugged. "I've got time."

I sigh. "I'll try to summarize so I don't bore you to death. When I was ten years old I lost my parents and older brother, Max, in a head-on collision on the freeway. I was orphaned because my other family members didn't want me. During the middle school years people began making fun of me because I didn't have a biological family to go home to. A rumor started that I was the reason my family died. People started calling me lone freak and parental assassin. When I entered my freshman year in high school I found books about the armed forces in the guidance office and decided that sacrificing my life for others would add some importance to my life. So I began my own personal training during my freshman year and worked hard all the way up to the actual training. Why did I pick the Rangers? There really isn't a specific reason. I could have joined the Marines or Navy, but I stuck with the Rangers." I begin folding another shirt. "That's where I met Corporal Dunn. He actually was the one that took me on a tour of the military base. We grew closer to each other and soon we were inseparable. Whether we were walking around the base or dodging bullets we were always by each others side," I smiled at the thought of my other 'brother'.

"Sounds like you guys were close," said Roach who continued to listen.

"We were and still are. I learned everything about him. What he's allergic to, his favorite bands, where he grew up, what he thought he'd die without, and so much more. He has asthma but it's never been severe. He never carried an inhaler with him and one time he had an asthma attack while we were walking around the base. Luckily we were close to the sleeping barracks so I sprinted in, found his inhaler, and ran back to him."

"Close call," Roach commented.

I nod. "He doesn't know this but after he had that asthma attack, I stole an inhaler from the medical tent and kept it in my pocket at all times."

"Are you serious?" Roach asked shocked.

I laugh a little. "Yeah. But in my defense I only stole the inhaler because I was scared that I would lose my military brother. I already knew what it felt like to lose a biological brother and Dunn was my brothers replacement. I don't think I would've continued living if he died."

"Wow. That is quite a long story. But it was interesting. I'm sorry about your family passing away."

"Thanks." I finish putting my clothes in the chest and stand up. "Well I'm done. Ready to continue the tour?"

Roach stood up and stretched. "Yup. So what do you specialize in?"

While we walk out of the tent I reply. "Sniping, knife throwing, and I'm a medic."

"I should probably introduce you to Archer and Toad then."

"Who are they?"

"Both are snipers and Toad is also a medic," said Roach as he put his hands in his pockets.

We walk about forty meters northwest of my tent and stop at another tent.

"Hey Archer, you in there?" Roach asked. "The new arrival is here and would like to meet you."

"Aye Roach come on in," came his reply.

We walked into the tent and was greeted by a guy that looked a couple years older than me. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Ello!" He said cheerfully. "My name's Archer," he said while outstretching a hand towards me.

I shake his hand. "Nice to meet you Archer, I'm Blade."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Blade. Welcome to the 141."

_Archer is really nice._ "Thanks."

"So what's up Roach?" asked Archer.

Roach shrugged. "Not much just showing Blade around the base. She's a sniper by the way."

Archer raised an eyebrow and looked back at me. "Really? Well maybe I'll get lucky and will be able to serve alongside you on the battle field sometime."

I smile. "That would be cool."

"I guess we should get going Blade. There's a lot to see," said Roach while walking out of the tent.

"See ya later Archer!" I say while walking to catch up with Roach.

_Ugh, I'm really tired. I need a nap._

I stare at the ground as I walk, starting to feel extremely tired. I then catch a glimpse of Roach's shoe.

"Hey Roach, your shoe is untied."

He looked down. "I'll tie it once we get to the medical tent. That's where Toad is right now."

"I think you should tie it now that way you don't risk falling and hurting yourself."

Roach chuckled. "I'm not gonna fall-" he then tripped over his untied shoe and fell.

"I thought you weren't going to fall?" I said while raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up," he said quietly as he tried to stand up. He got halfway, winced, and fell back to the ground.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just twisted my ankle, no big deal." He tried standing again, but fell to the ground once more.

"Here let me take a look," I say while kneeling down. He was about to argue but stopped himself.

I slid off his boot, followed by the sock. His ankle was beginning to swell and looked like it had been lightly powdered with purple. "Can you move your foot?"

He tried to, slowly, move his foot but ended up wincing.

"Alright, can you bend your toes?"

His toes bent slightly.

"Okay well you managed to sprain your ankle. Don't worry it's only minor, but we need to get some ice on it to stop the swelling."

I tied his boot to one of the belt loops on the side of my pants, and grabbed his hands to help pull him to his feet. He draped an arm over my neck and I wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Which way to the medical tent?" I ask.

"Just keep going straight," he said.

I walked as quickly as I was able to without Roach falling behind while limping. Five minutes later we walked into the medical tent and I helped him sit down on the nearest cot.

"What happened this time Roach?" asked a nicely built man with black hair.

"He has a minor sprain to his ankle," I tell the man while walking over to a miniature freezer that was a few cots down from where Roach was sitting. I rummaged through the freezer until I found an ice pack.

"Hey you're the new arrival right?" he asked while I walked back over to Roach. "I'm Toad."

I look up at him and smile. "I'm Blade, nice to meet you."

I steal two pillows from the cot next to Roach and prop his foot up. I then gently place the ice pack on his ankle.

_This is going to be a very interesting change._

**Woot for chapter 5! :D I know I haven't updated in the longest time and I feel terrible. I am so sorry! But to make up for the long wait I worked for about eight hours and after seven and a half pages chapter 5 was born! :D**

**Thank you reviewers for reviewing! You guys are amazing!**


End file.
